Missing
by WinchesterPotter
Summary: De l'amour, et des larmes.
1. Paris

« Missing »

Le jour se levait sur Paris en cette matinée de février, il était 9h00 et le ciel était encore teinté de rose orangé issu de l'aube tardive de l'hiver. Yann descendit de sa voiture et immédiatement ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, le froid était glacial,pénétrant, ses dents claquaient, ses mains tremblaient, il hâta le pas jusqu'à l'entrée de leur nouveaux bureaux. Ceux là étaient plus spacieux, plus pratiques et encore mieux équipés que les anciens, mais il manquait quelque chose. L'ambiance avait toujours été bonne chez Bangumi, Dieu merci, mais depuis le déménagement tout semblait moins conviviale, il arrivait que Yann passe certains jours sans voir des gens qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser tout les jours, lorsqu'il traversait l'open space pour rejoindre son bureau, il était accoutumé au fait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur sa rédaction, de pouvoir observer ses équipes, regarder les tournages d'Eric et Quentin assis sur sa chaise de bureau, mais tout cela était terminé, maintenant sa rédaction s'étendait dans un labyrinthe de bureaux, de murets et de colonnes.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans son bureau, il fut accueillit par Théodore et Guillaume, rédac chef et chargé de reportage respectivement, qui l'attendaient pour préparer l'émission du soir et débriefer des infos des JT de la veilles. Laurent entra à son tour dans le bureau et il commencèrent leur réunion, comme ils en avait l'habitude depuis tant d'années. Puis vint le moment où Yann et Guillaume devait appeler Martin, pour prendre des nouvelles du nouveau point chaud de la planète, Mossoul.

Martin qui devait normalement suivre la campagne américaine puis rentrer à Paris s'était retrouvé embarqué dans l'actualité chaude bouillante du moment... Après 3 mois aux Etats-Unis et quelques semaines à Cuba, Martin avait tenu à retourner en Syrie avec Clément pour couvrir un sujet qui leur tenait à cœur, le devenir des populations civiles dans un pays déchiré par la guerre, la répression et le terrorisme. Après être retourné pour la 3ème fois à Kobané,pour y retrouver des gens précédemment rencontrés, leur redonner la parole, l'assaut final sur la ville de Mossoul en Irak méritait à leurs yeux d'être couvert d'une manière différente que les JT traditionnels. Ils étaient donc partis il y a une semaine en direction du nord de l'Irak, au plus près de Daech.

Yann avait d'abord posé son Veto pour ce voyage, pour lui la zone était beaucoup trop dangereuse, rien n'était prévu pour assurer la sécurité des journalistes et les fixeurs et traducteurs de confiance se faisait de plus en plus rares. Mais au fond de lui, et même si son cerveau lui criait que les arguments précédant suffirait à justifier son opposition, il savait qu'il avait d'autres raisons pour empêcher Martin de partir. Et ces raisons ce trouvait juste à côté de son bureau. 4 cartons avec écrits : « Dossiers », « Sources », « Administratif », « Orga ». Les cartons de Martin, qu'il avait apporté dans les nouveaux bureau lors de son bref retour sur Paris le 14 octobre dernier. Octobre, cela faisait pratiquement 5 mois que Martin n'était pas rentré. Yann regardait les cartons d'un air absent, le téléphone émettait ses longs « Biiiip » en attendant que son correspondant ne décroche. Cela faisait 5 mois qu'il n'avait pas eu Martin autrement qu'en duplex ou par téléphone, 5 mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu le vrai grain de sa voix, qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact visuel direct avec son interlocuteur, son reporter, son protégé. Martin,lui , parlait à Yann à travers la caméra mais ne pouvait jamais le voir et Yann répondait à une image, un film, ou à son prompteur. Martin lui manquait, beaucoup, énormément. Ils avaient beau se parler tout les jours, s'envoyer des messages, rien ne vaut une conversation de vive voix, des tapes sur l'épaule, des verres trinqués, des fous rire spontanés causés par les mimiques de l'autre. Martin lui manquait, pas le reporter, mais son Martin. Son ami, son confident, sa personne de confiance, celle pour qui il s'inquiétait consatemment à s'en rendre malade lui manquait. Yann fut coupé de sa rêverie par un énième « Biiip » du téléphone, cela faisait plusieurs minutes maintenant qu'ils essayaient avec Guillaume de joindre le reporter mais sans succès. Pourtant le rendez vous fixé à cette heure depuis des semaines avait toujours été respecté et parfois Martin prenait les devants et appelait le premier. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac et il jeta un regard soucieux à son collègue. Ils crurent d'abord à une coupure de réseaux, la vie sur le front étant assez difficile pour le matériel électroniques et les moyens de communication. Ils décidèrent de réessayer une dernière fois, toujours sans succès, les « Biip » ne s'étaient même pas éternisés, au bout de 3 seulement, l'appel se coupa net.

Yann sentit alors une forme de panique s'installer en lui, il leur était déjà arrivé d'avoir des problèmes de communications, mais la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, c'était en Ukraine en 2013, Martin et Felix avait été retenu toute une nuit par des séparatistes proRusses, privés de téléphone ils avaient loupé leur avion pour Kiev et la compagnie aèrienne avait appelé la rédaction au milieu de la nuit pour annoncer aux producteurs que leurs reporters ne s'étaient jamais présentés. Si en Ukraine ils s'en était tirés indemne, Yann avait peur que l'Irak ne joue pas la même mélodie.

Ils réessayèrent quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, puis encore une demi heure plus tard, et une dernière fois quelques heures plus tard. Il était maintenant 15 h 00, Martin était toujours injoignable, Clément non plus, et le mot commençait à circuler dans la rédaction, des regards inquièts étaient jetés en direction du bureau, Hugo et Camille ,partis sur le terrain pour la campagne présidentielle française, avaient du prendre connaissance de la situation puisqu'ils commencèrent à envoyer des textos aux équipes de la rédaction pour demander des nouvelles.

Mais rien, pas de nouvelles, l'AFP ne savait rien, Reuters était injoignable … Leurs contacts présents sur place ne les avait pas vu depuis la veille. Yann commençât alors à sérieusement paniquer aux alentours de 17h30 quand il dut se rendre à la répétition de l'émission du jour, préparée dans des conditions particulières. Il devait ce soir prendre l'antenne en ne laissant rien passer, ni stress, ni inquiétude.

La boule qu'il avait au ventre ne le quittait plus, il regardait sans cesse son téléphone, dans l'espoir vint que le nom de Martin ou Clément ne s'affiche. La répétition suivit son cours habituelle, la pause musicale du jour répétait, les jingles défilaient, les sketchs aussi. Mais tout semblait plus fade, plus tendu, la voix d'ordinaire joviale dans l'oreillette de Yann était crispée, pressante, stressée.

L'heure d'enregistrer l'émission arriva, Yann ne laissa pas de place à l'improvisation, tout était millimétré sur son prompteur, pas de vagues, pas de stress. La routine quoi. L'émission suivait son cours, le public ne se doutait de rien, pourtant Yann s'était retenu de toute ses forces de ne pas faire remarquer l'absence de la petite télé de Martin pendant la présentation de l'équipe. Vint l'heure des 4Q, toute son équipe était présente devant lui, il les appréciait tous, et ferai n'importe quoi pour eux, comme ils le font pour lui. Mais Martin revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Martin qui était on ne sait où en Irak, Martin qui était peut être en danger, Martin qui a des parents qu'il faudra inévitablement appeler, prévenir. « Votre fils est dans l'une des zones les plus dangereuses du monde actuellement et il est injoignable depuis l'émission d'hier, soit 24h. Bonne soirée », ça sonne bien ça non ?

« - Yann ? Tu ne lances pas les 4Q ? lui demanda Hugo en le tirant de ses rêveries

Pardon ? Si si bien sûr ! Ce sont les principes du journalisme : Qui ? Quoi ? Quand ? Mais surtout mais Qu'est ce que c'est ? Voici les 4Q qui aujourd'hui sont sponsorisés par … Hollande, Hollande et sa côte de popularité qui remonte en flèche depuis que les français savent qu'ils ne risquent pas de se le retaper 5 ans de plus !

Yann reprend toi, lui dit la voix dans l'oreillette »

Yann récita alors son prompteur, machinalement, par réflex quasiment, le public riait, applaudissait, son équipe souriait, mais eux aussi savait que cette émission n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il y aurait du avoir un duplex, mais qu'aujourd'hui les gens n'auront pas la réponse à « Mais il est où Martin » puisqu'aujourd'hui personne n'en avait la moindre idée, sauf peut être Martin lui même.

Les chroniques humoristiques se succédèrent, puis vint enfin la fin de l'émission. Yann dit au revoir au téléspectateurs, le public commençât à quitter le studio quand une voix résonna dans son oreille, une voix qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre, celle de Téo, qui à travers l'oreillette lui annonçât : « -Yann, l'AFP vient d'appeler, deux véhicules contenant du matériel de tournage ont été retrouvés au nord de la zone sécurisée, ils pensent à un kidnapping … Yann … Ils ont trouvés des papiers à l'intérieur... C'est à eux, c'est à Martin et Clément. Ils ont été enlevés Yann. ».


	2. Mossoul

« Missing 2.0 »

Mossoul avait beau être au milieu d'un désert, l'hiver là bas ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une journée au Groenland. Il était tard, plus tard qu'à Paris, Martin et Clément avait finis leur duplex et commençaient à rejoindre leur baraque en voiture, comme d'habitude c'est Martin qui conduisait, de une parce que lui le stress de conduire en terrain inconnu il ne connaissait pas et de deux parce que Clément avait porté la caméra et la balise satellite sur le dos pendant 2 heures et méritait de se reposer. Martin aussi aurait aimé se reposer. Plus les jours passait et plus les minutes de sommeil qu'il arrivait à gratter chaque nuit lui paraissaient inutiles, il se réveillait de plus en plus fatigué, épuisé, vidé. Et pourtant ils devaient aller filmer, parler avec des gens encore plus fatigués qu'eux, plus épuisés, plus malmenés … Sauf qu'eux n'était jamais vidés, ils étaient toujours remplis de désespoir, de peur. Et Martin commençait à le ressentir ce désespoir, cette peur. Leur donner la parole était important, mais pas suffisant. Cela ne changeait rien au cours de leur vie, ils ne faisaient que parler dans un micro rouge. Mais chaque témoignage, chaque larmes versées au bout de son micro rouge changeait le cours de la sienne de vie. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'était pas rentré en France depuis 5 mois, pour ça qu'ils s'épuisaient à la tâche, lui et Clément. Parce qu'ils voulaient, voudraient, que les gens voient, entendent, ressentent ce qu'ils ressentent quand ils sont à l'autre bout du monde, dans des pays ravagés, où plus personne ne sourit, et où tout le monde attend.

Attend quoi au juste ? La fin de la guerre ? Et après quoi ? Qui viendrait reconstruire ? Qui voudraient vivre là où pendant 5 ans il n'y a eu que misère et peur ? C'est dans ces moments que Martin aurait aimé avoir la capacité de voir le future, de voir ce que deviendrait tout ces gens qu'il rencontrait, ses femmes, ses hommes, mais surtout tout ces enfants. Des enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé, mais qui ont tout eu. De mal.

Ils roulaient depuis maintenant 45 minutes, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps dans le ciel de Mossoul, même si Daech s'efforçait de supprimer les lueurs du jour en pleine journée, en faisant brûler des puits de pétrole, le ciel devenait alors noir et l'air toxique. Martin avait d'ailleurs depuis quelques jours la gorge et les yeux qui brûlait et Clément commençait à avoir une toux inquiétante. La voiture qu'ils avait loué circulait en plein farre sur une petite route normalement tranquille au Nord de la zone sécurisée. Ils étaient apparemment seuls sur la route, leur fixeur/traducteur avait pris de l'avance. Et c'est là que Martin aurait aimé avoir l'option ralenti dans son cerveau, car les événements qui suivirent allèrent beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit.

L'arrière de leur voiture fut violemment percutées et parti en tête à queue sur le bas côté, Clément s'éveilla en sursaut, et eu juste le temps de prendre son souffle avant de voir son visage enfouit dans un air bag, Martin lui se cogna violemment la tête contre sa vitre conducteur, brisant cette dernière et vint lui aussi enfouir son visage dans un air bag. Une vive douleur se déclencha sur sa tempe et sa tête se mit à tourner, il aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient en train de faire des tonneaux. Il fut pris de nausées, ses oreilles sifflait, et bon sang est ce que cette voiture va s'arréter de tourner un jour.

Il y eu un moment de battement, comme si tout s'était arrêté, une pause, avant le chaos.

« -M-tin ! M-tin ! Tu m'-tend ? -Va ? -passé ? C'était Clément, s'il pouvait parler c'est que ça allait,

Arrrrrgggg fut le seul mot qu'il arriva à articuler. Ou presque,

-ouge pas ! Hurla une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas,

-ortez de -ture ! Hurla une autre,

-k Ok ! Répondit Clément, »

Martin sentit qu'on ouvrait sa portière, et quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et le tira violemment de la voiture, une vive douleur aux côtes se fit sentir, et lui coupa la respiration. Il s'étala sur le sol, et les voix reprirent le concert de hurlement mais la douleur avait accaparé son cerveau, il était incapable de réfléchir, ou de se concentrer. Il entendait la voix de Clément, voyait des silouhettes floues et en double, il avait compté deux personnes, les deux parlaient français. Les deux étaient concentrées sur Clément, qui était pour l'instant le seul à pouvoir articuler une phrase. Les minutes passèrent, la centrifugeuse dans laquelle se trouvait Martin commençât à ralentir.

Il entendait leurs aggresseurs discuter avec Clément depuis l'autre côté du véhicule. Ils étaient trop loin et il était encore trop sonné pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il se dit alors que c'était le moment d'agir, personne ne le surveillait. Il ramassa alors ces dernières forces pour essayer d'atteindre l'arme située dans le vide poche de sa portière, il se mit alors à ramper et la vive douleur au niveau des côtes revint lui couper la respiration. Il y était enfin arriver quand les voix se turent.

Il empoigna l'arme et commençât à vouloir se relever, quand Clément apparu à sa droite, ligoté, traîné par leurs assaillants. Il eût à peine le temps de se tourner vers lui et d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire un mot que …

« - -âche ça ! Hurla l'un des assaillant, en s'approchant de lui. Soudain tout se mit, enfin, au ralenti, Martin jeta un coup d'oeil à l'arme qu'il avait dans les mains, puis releva les yeux pour voir une arme braquée sur lui,

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Hurla Clément, Martin détourna les yeux du canon du flingue qui le braquait pour regarder Clément se débattre comme un enragé pour échapper à l'emprise de leur agresseurs,

Je vais t'apprendre à te mêler de ce qu'il ne te regarde pas Weill, dit une des deux voix, et Martin, pour la première fois depuis l'accident comprit une phrase en entier. »

Martin détourna le regard de Clément pour à nouveau fixer le canon du flingue face à lui, le moindre mouvement de sa part, lui qui était encore à genouillé par terre, pourrait être mal interprété, seulement son cerveau n'avait pas compris les choses ainsi. Il essaya alors de remettre le pistolet qu'il avait dans la main là où il l'avait trouvé, mais au moment même où il prit cette décision, il la regretta. Il entendit un « clic » puis un hurlement qui ressemblait fortement à Clément puis enfin un « Bang ». Après ça il en sentit plus rien et n' entendit plus rien. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : « C'est la merde, Yann va me défoncer. ».

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous à plu. Je vous laisse patienter jusqu'à Noël, vous avez le droit de me haïr. Le prochain sera un mix entre le pdv de Yann/rédac et de Martin/Clément.


	3. Paris-Mossoul

« Missing 3.0 »

Il brûle, il en est sûr, il est en train de brûler. Chaque centimètre de son corps se consume. Et sa tête cogne encore, puis soudain une vague de froid, et il est parcouru d'un frisson, cette sensation couplée à la brûlure lui arrache un grognement.

« Shhhh Non non ne bouge pas, ça va aller, je suis là, je reste avec toi. » Et ces mots se répétèrent encore et encore. Clément ne cessa de lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes, mais il ne pouvait arrêter les tremblements, les spasmes de ses muscles qui agissait par instinct pour fuir la douleur. Là tout de suite il avait envie de s'endormir, de s'endormir pour des heures, des mois, et de se réveiller chez lui, dans son lit, avec son amant. Mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, la voix de Clément se faisait plus insistante, lui ordonnait de les rouvrir, de rester avec lui. Et il ne pouvait pas dire non, il ne pouvait pas laisser Clément seul face à leur kidnappeurs. Car c'était ce que c'était, un kidnapping. Il avait repris connaissance à l'arrière d'un pick-up, le choc initial avait laissé place à la douleur. Il l'avait pris dans l'épaule, et si les premières minutes l'avait anesthésié, quand Clément appliqua une pression sur sa blessure, c'est tout son corps qui se mit à brûler par solidarité pour son épaule meurtrie. A vrai dire, il mourrait de chaud, mais le froid lui aussi lui saisissait les entrailles . Clément aussi tremblait, de froid ou de peur il ne savait pas. Clément avait rarement peur, c'était son JRI tout terrain, il était endurant, avait ce qu'il faut de culot pour avoir les bonnes images, et surtout il était son ami et une personne de confiance. Une personne qui le ramènerait à sa famille si jamais … Pour la première fois depuis que la balle avait pénétré sa chair il pensa au fait qu'il pouvait mourir, là, ici, au milieu de nul part, dans les bras de Clément, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui. Et la douleur se dissipât pour laisser place à la panique, il était allonger à l'arrière du pick-up, le haut du corps sur les genoux en tailleur de Clément, qui appuyait comme un fou furieux sur son épaule. Sa tête reposait sur là poitrine de Clément, et celui si avait son menton posé sur son front pour l'immobiliser. Mais Martin commença à s'agiter, à vouloir réagir à la douleur, et non plus subir.

Il se releva brusquement, et eût l'impression qu'on lui arracha le bras, mais qu'importe, il fallait qu'ils partent d'ici, ils ne mourraient pas ici, ni lui, ni Clément, hors de question.

« Shhhh, Non non Martin arrête, reste tranquille ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête bon sang ! , mais Martin continua, et ce ne fut que quand l'homme qui était assis avec eux à l'arrière se leva et braqua de nouveau son arme sur Martin qu'il ne cessa.

-Bouge plus ! Sinon la prochaine c'est dans la tête de ton collègue ! » Ok, message reçu, ils ne pourraient pas sauter du véhicule en marche, et allaient devoir attendre de connaître leur destination.

Martin se laissa tomber dans les bras de Clément, qui renforçât son étreinte et la pression sur son épaule. Toute cette action avait réactiver la centrifugeuse qui jouait avec son cerveau depuis l'accident,il avait du mal à respirer et commençât à suffoquer. La lumière des phares de la voiture qui les suivaient commençât à perdre en intensité et ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Il remarqua que la douleur semblait plus lointaine, la sensation de brûlure s'amenuisait, et les paroles rassurantes de Clément n'avaient plus de sens, et, enfin, Martin s'endormit.

« Et l'ambassade, elle dit quoi ? Ils peuvent faire quoi concrètement ?, demanda Hugo, qui faisait les cents pas dans le bureau de Yann, la nouvelle était tombée à 21h00, il était maintenant 23h mais une bonne partie de la rédac était encore dans les bureaux en train d'attendre des nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises des deux reporters.

-L'ambassade de France en Irak a d'autres problèmes, ils disent que tant qu'il n'y a pas eu revendication ils ne peuvent pas s'avancer et faire d'hypothèses. L'Irak est un pays beaucoup trop grand pour pouvoir faire des recherches sans indices. Et le vent s'est bien occupé de les effacer les traces justement, répondit Théo. »

Yann écoutait à peine la conversation, il était coulé dans sa chaise de bureau, les deux pieds sur celui ci, les yeux rivés sur les cartons de Martin laissés dans un coin de la pièce. La boule qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac s'était rependue, et il avait l'impression que son corps entier était anesthésié, il entendait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de le perdre, terrifiée à l'idée de devoir continuer sans lui. Continuer à vivre, à travailler, à aimer, sans lui, sans Martin. Il était entré dans sa vie i ans et avait tout changé, en mieux. La vie était plus belle, plus joyeuse, plus rieuse, plus gay, plus sensationnelle quand il était près de lui. Un rien le faisait craquer, un sourire, un éclat de rire, une blague, une phrase innocente, un rien et son cœur chavirait.

Et maintenant tout cela était menacé de disparition, quelqu'un lui avait prit Martin, quelqu'un lui avait peut être, sûrement, fait du mal, mais il était complètement impuissant . Comme souvent face aux problèmes que rencontrait le jeune reporter au quatre coins du monde. La discussion entre Hugo et Théo continuait, mais il n'avait pas suivi et préféra retourner à sa rêverie. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, et ce fut une sonnerie de téléphone qui le ramena à la réalité. Théo décrocha avant lui.

« -Allô ? Vraiment ? Depuis quand ? Où ça ? D'accord, merci beaucoup,tenez nous au courant. » Théo raccrocha et lui tourna le dos, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son expression.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Sa voix se brisa sur les dernières syllabes, il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter une mauvaise nouvelle, pas maintenant. La boule était de retour, elle se forma au creux de son estomac et remonta dans sa gorge.

« -Ils ont une piste, les journalistes qui ont été kidnappés en même temps qu'eux ont été retrouvés sur le bas côté d'un sentier, morts. » Morts, ils étaient morts. Cela voulait dire que Martin était peut être mort lui aussi. A cette pensée Yann se leva précipitamment, sorti du bureau en vitesse laissant Hugo et Théo sans voix, en sortant il passa devant Laurent qui était au téléphone pour essayer de gérer la future tempête médiatique qui les menaçait et qui guettait les dernières nouvelles. Il passa aussi devant tout ces reporters et journalistes, qui était rassemblés autour d'une table. Tous le regardèrent passer avec inquiétude. Il arriva enfin sur le toit après avoir monté les marches à toute hâte, haletant. Le froid l'enveloppa d'un coup mais ne fit pas le poids face à la vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait de l'intérieur, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, son souffle était court, il paniquait. Mort, il pourrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Clément aussi. Son pire cauchemar devenait réalité. Il l'avait peut-être perdu pour toujours. Il faisait -2°C dehors mais il mourrait de chaud, ses mains étaient moites et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, sa vue commençait à se brouillée, les larmes coulaient sur ces joues. Lui qui ne pleure que rarement. Il perdit toute notion du temps. Si Martin était mort, une partie de lui l'était aussi.

Hugo ne savait plus où se mettre, son meilleur ami était en danger et lui était totalement impuissant, à la merci d'un coup de fil. Qui achèverait ou non ses espoirs. Il savait que journaliste était un métier dangereux, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point puisqu'il n'avait jamais été affecté personnellement. Mais maintenant l'angoisse était insoutenable, pour lui comme pour ses collègues, tous tenaient à Martin et à Clément. Ils n'étaient pas souvent là mais leur présence apportait quelque chose en plus, un peu de mystère, ils avaient toujours de super anecdotes à raconter et tout simplement tout le monde aimait passer du temps avec eux. L'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à leurs amis terrifiait la rédac entière. Yann était parti s'isoler sur le toit, Hugo comprenait, tout le monde avait eu vent de la relation entre Martin et leur patron, et tout le monde approuvait. Et si eux était mal, Yann devait l'être encore plus, d'autant que c'est lui qui donnait son accord pour les reportages. Hugo sentit un pic de colère monter en lui... Quelle idée d'envoyer un reporter là bas ? Alors que la sécurité était compromise partout ? Etait-ce l'info à tout prix ? Bien sûr il savait que c'était faux et que c'est Martin qui avait insister pour y aller, mais comme il n'avait personne à blâmer il prenait le premier venu. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit alors depuis le bureau de Yann d'où était sorti Théo et Hugo, Théo se précipita pour répondre.

«- Allô ? Oui c'est bien nous. Vraiment ? Où ça ? Comment vont-ils ? …, il y eût un long moment de silence ou Théo ne dit plus rien. Hugo sentit comme une enclume lui tomber sur les épaules. Mon dieu, tout mais pas ça, tout sauf ça.

-Mon dieu … D'accord, merci beaucoup, je transmet le message, on vous rappel. » Théo raccrocha et ce tourna vers l'équipe. L'air grave. L'air des mauvaises nouvelles, celles qu'on entend qu'à moitié tellement elle sont insupportables.

« - C'est grave, c'est très grave. ».

 _Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, allez-y détestez moi haha. Je n'en suis pas très fière, mais bon c'est mieux que rien. Pour la petite expliquation, l'équipe à Paris a 24h d'avance dans l'histoire sur Martin et Clément, d'où le fait qu'on en sache un peu plus. Dans le prochain chapitre ce ne sera que du Martin pov, enfin Clément surtout, pour rattraper leur retard et être dans la même timeline, pour le meilleur et pour le pire._


	4. 27 heures

« Missing »

Ils étaient dans la merde. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Ils étaient vraiment dans le pétrain. Clément savait que si ils n'arrivaient pas à s'enfuir très bientôt, Martin y passerai. Ce dernier avait finalement succombé, la fatigue, la perte de sang et l'excès d'adrénaline avait eu raison de lui. Clément contrôlait régulièrement sa respiration et son poul. Martin était affalé sur lui. La tête contre sa poitrine, Clément lui était recouvert du sang de son collègue, jamais il n'avait senti l'odeur du sang aussi forte. L'atmosphère commençait à sentir la mort, cette odeur âcre qui vous paralyse, qui éveille tout vos instincts. Clément était mort de peur, pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas de plan B, il ne savait absolument pas comment ils allaient se sortir de cette situation.

Ils roulaient maintenant depuis plus de 3 heures selon sa montre, il faisait nuit noire et un froid glaçial. Il tremblait de tout son corps depuis l'arrière du pick-up, Martin lui tenait chaud, mais lui aussi était pris de frissons et de tremblements, il gémissait de temps à autre, et Clément en profitait pour lui murmurer des mots rassurants. Pour Martin, mais pour lui aussi. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'ils s'en sortirai, pas indemne mais vivants. Il n'avait aucune idée de leur destination, sûrement une de ses prisons pour otage dont personne ne revenait, et où la vidéo de votre décapitation faisait le tour du monde. Bon dieu… Il avait du mal à déglutir, la panique s'installa en lui. Martin tremblait de plus en plus contre lui. Et plus aucune parole ne semblait le calmer, ses lêvres étaient bleues, et sa blessure avait cessée de saigner. Sa respiration devenait saccader, la coupure qu'il avait sur le front avait recouvert son visage de sang. Son collègue et ami était en train de mourir. Si ce n'était pas pour les tremblements, et juste son apparence, Clément aurait dit qu'il était déjà mort.

Il aurait tout donné pour prendre cette balle à sa place. Jamais il n'oubliera ce qu'il s'est passé devant ses yeux, son collègue reposant l'arme, le regardant droit dans les yeux, et puis un bang, assourdissant qui lui avait fait fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit Martin était à terre, Clément était sûr qu'il était mort, il se souvient d'avoir hurler, le plus fort possible. Hurler sa colère et sa détresse. Puis Martin a bougé, et l'espoir est revenu. L'espoir est définitivement revenu quand un second véhicule s'approcha de la scène, mais les journalistes espagnols à bord n'eurent gère plus de chance. A peine avaient-ils commencer à sortir de leur véhicule en demandant ce qu'il se passait qu'ils furent abbatus, froidement, et l'espoir est reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Ils fonçaient à présent dans le désert Irakien, dans la nuit, sous les étoiles, éclairé par la lumière d'un pick-up qui avait rejoint leur course il y a une heure maintenant. Les corps des journalistes espagnols avaient été jeté sur le bas coté quelque minutes après leur départ de la zone de l'accident, enfin plutôt incident. Car tout cela était planifié, Clément en était sûr, un des assaillant avait prononcé le nom de Martin, il le connaissait donc, c'était eux qui étaient visés. Les pick-ups commencèrent à ralentir puis finirent par s'arrêter.

« Descend ! Prend ton pote avec toi et descend !, l'homme qui était avec eux à l'arrière du pick-up agita son arme dans sa direction. Il s'en fichait à présent, il était sûr qu'il allait mourir. Mais il pensa à Martin, qui était encore en vie. Il devait se battre pour lui, pour sa famille, pour ses amis Il obéit alors

D'accord ! D'accord ! Il lui faut des soins, il me faut de quoi faire un bandage ! »

Clément souleva Martin et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur son épaule, le saignement avait belle et bien stopé, bon ou mauvais signe, il n'en savait rien il n'était pas médecin, Martin respirait encore et c'est tout ce qu'y lui importait. Il le balança sur son épaule et le souleva. Martin gémit, Clément serra les dents. Il espérait que le sommeil dans le lequel Martin se trouvait serait assez profond pour l'empêcher d'agoniser.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite cabane, Clément repéra deux pièces, une dans laquelle se trouvait une grande table recouverte de documents et de photos, Clément reconnu des captures d'écran de leurs duplex/reportages. Il avait raison, tout était planifié. Un assaillant le poussa en le urgent d'avancer plus vite quand il vit que Clément jouait les curieux. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la deuxième pièce, vide, avec seulement un tapis par terre. On lui balança un bout de tissus et la porte se referma derrière lui, il prit une grande respiration et allongea Martin sur le tapis. Il ramassa le bout de tissus et essuya le sang du visage de son partenaire, il faisait un peu plus chaud dans la cabane mais pas suffisement pour que Martin retrouve des couleurs, de plus il devait avoir perdu une quantité de sang inquiétante puisque lui et Clément en étaient recouverts. Clément vérifia sa respiration et son poul, les deux étaient faibles et rapides, et les poumons de Martin faisaient un affreux bruit de raclement, jamais bon signe. Clément commençat à désespérer, il n'était pas médecin et à part faire un bandage approximatif autour de la blessure il ne savait que faire de plus pour sauver son ami.

Il trouva un appui pour suspendre les jambes de Martin, il l'avait lu quelque part, jambes en l'air = sang vers le cœur, et puis tout était bon à prendre. Il s'assit près de lui et posa la tête de son collègue sur ses genoux. Ils ne pouvaient que attendre maintenant, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, il n'aurait donc aucune notion du temps.

Lui aussi était épuisé, il n'avait pas baissé de rythme depuis l'accident, il n'avait cessé de se débattre, ou de rassurer et s'occuper de Martin. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis des heures et son corps commençait à le lâcher, il mourrait de soif. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. Et puis, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose de plus éveillé.

Il s'abandonna donc aux bras de morphée, espérant de tout cœur que lorsqu'il se réveillera Martin sera toujours là, et que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

« Get down ! Get down on the ground ! Don't move ! Show me your hands !, ces cris tirrèrent Clément de son sommeil, il se sentait encore plus faible que lorsqu'il s'était endormi, il jetta un rapide coup d'œil à Martin, seulement pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci ne respirait plus. Ce fut comme une douche froide qui le réveilla d'un coup.

Martin ! Martin réponds moi ! Non non non, s'il te plaît pas maintenant pas comme ça ! Aller respire merde ! Martin !, il le secouait à présent, tout n'importe quoi, mais il fallait que Martin revienne. Il n'eût pas le temps de commençer les premiers soins que des hommes armés débarquèrent dans leur pièce, enfonçant la porte, ils leur hurlaient dessus, leur demandait leur noms, quand Clément eût finit de répondre ils baissèrent leurs armes et Clément remarqua le drapeau canadien sur leurs uniformes. Des alliés, ils étaient sauvés. Enfin non parce que Martin ne respirait plus, il était mort. Clément ouvrit la bouche pour leur indiquer la condition de son collègue mais ils semblait avoir déjà comprit et s'affairaient déjà autour de lui.

S'il vous plaît sauvez le … Je vous en supplis. Sauvez le. Sauvez le. »

Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots, il était en train de perdre son ami, son collègue, son partenaire. La personne en qui il avait le plus confiance sur terre. Les millitaires hurlaient des consignes entre eux, ils lui masquaient la vue de Martin, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'ils lui faisaient. De vieux réflex de la nuit passée le poussèrent à se méfier et à aller défendre son collègue mais il fut retenu, par deux millitaires qui lui parlait en français, il entendait mais ne comprenait pas, sa tête tournait de plus en plus, la décharge l'adrénaline initiale perdait en puissance et ses forces l'abandonnait. Il en savait pas combien de temps il était resté endormi. Les millitaires apportèrent un brancard sur lequel ils déposèrent son ami, qui était relié à une multitude de fils à présent, dont un, énorme à ses yeux, rentrait dans sa bouche pour, il le devine, aller se perdre dans ses voies respiratoires. Ils prirent la direction de la sortie, Clément passa devant les corps de leur assaillant, une équipe de millitaire s'affairait à ramasser les documents sur la table, d'autres sécurisait la cabane. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin à l'extérieur, les yeux bleus de Clément retrouvèrent la nuit qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté il y a seulement quelque minutes. Seulement cette fois un hélicoptère les attendait, ses hélices ajoutait au vent glaçial des raffales qui lui firent perdre l'équilibre, il fut rattraper par un millitaire qui lui cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. On l'aida à monter dans l'hélico, il fut suivit de près par le brancard de Martin, qu'on pausa à ses pieds. Son ami était dans un piteux état, s'il survivait à ce qu'il venait de vivre, il serait définitivement une force de la nature. Il sentit que l'hélico décola, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il fut prit aux tripes, trop de sensations et d'émotions d'un coup et son corps vida ce qui lui restait de ressources dans un sac placé devant lui inextrémis.

Martin respirait à nouveau, pas seul mais c'était déjà ça, et il était en route loins de cet enfer. Clément se remémora les évènements qu'il venait de vivre et essaya de faire un effort pour comprendre le comment du pourquoi ils en étaient là … Mais rien, pas d'explications. Il savait juste qu'ils allaient rentrer chez eux maintenant. Pas sains, mais saufs. Il se pencha vers le millitaire

« Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'on a disparu ?, une question innocente, mais essentielle.

-27 heures depuis qu'on a eu des nouvelle de vous. »

27 heures. Un peu plus d'une journée, une journée qui avait changer leur vie à tout jamais. Il se pencha et attrapa la main sans perfusion de Martin et la serra fort dans la sienne.

« Reste avec moi, on rentre Martin. Accroche toi, on rentre à la maison et tout ira bien. ».

Voilàààààà, j'espère qu'il vous a plut, c'est un peu fouillit et bourré de fautes (pas tapé) le retard de Martin et Clément est rattrapé, la suite à Paris. ) J'avais beaucoup d'idées donc ça part un peu dans tout les sens je m'excuse. Des keurs keurs sur vous !


	5. Nuit d'enfer

« Missing »

« Grave ? Comment ça grave ? » Yann était redescendu du toit, il avait trouvé la force d'aller chercher des nouvelles mais était arrivé pile au moment où Théo avait raccroché le téléphone.

« Yann … Ils les ont retrouvés et ils les ont évacués… , commençât Théo,

Et ? Comment vont ils ? Dites moi qu'ils sont en vie !, sa dernière phrase fut prononcé dans un souffle, comme si son corps était incapable de la prononcer de vive voix. Théo baissa les yeux, et Yann se remit à paniquer, il regarda autour de lui et toute l'équipe semblait pendu aux lèvres de leur rédacteur chef.

Théo ? Répond nous comment vont ils ? », Hugo s'approcha en tremblant de son collègue, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du rédacteur comme pour l'encourager.

Théo releva alors les yeux vers ses amis et collègues, il y avait dans leur yeux de la peur, de l'appréhension mais surtout un petit peu d'espoir. De l'espoir qu'il allait faire disparaître dans quelques secondes.

« Clément est sévèrement déshydraté, il a des côtes fêlés, mais sinon il va bien, il sera remit dans quelque jours… Martin … » Sa voix se brisa, incapable de continuer. Yann eût l'impression de se prendre un bus en pleine face. Les quelques mots qui suivront changeront sa vie. Il le savait, si Martin ne rentrait pas il ne saurait continuer à faire son travail. Il ne saurait comment continuer à vivre sans la personne qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Théo prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à leur annoncer la nouvelle.

« Martin est dans le coma, il s'est fait tiré dessus, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et ne respire plus seul . Ils le transporte dans un autre hôpital de la région, pour pouvoir l'opérer et réparer les dommages. Ils sont aussi inquiets à propos d'un coup qu'il a reçu sur la tête pendant l'attaque, ses pupilles ne sont pas réactives et il ne montre aucun signe d'éveil. Ils doivent pourtant attendre pour pouvoir se prononcer sur d'éventuels dommages cérébraux. Ils lui feront une IRM quand ils seront à Erbil, pour être sûrs. »

Yann sentit tout l'air qu'il avait inspiré quitter ses poumons, s'il avait cru qu'il avait été percuté par un bus il y a quelques secondes, cette fois on venait de l'anesthésier. Hugo s'effondra dans une des chaises la tête entre les mains, Martha éclata en sanglots. Tout le monde était sous le choc, personne n'osait dire un mot, l'équipe se serait sobrement dans les bras des uns et des autres. Yann recommençât à suffoquer. Son pire cauchemar n'en était plus un, c'était la réalité maintenant. Martin , son ami, son amant, celui qui lui manquait tant était entre la vie et la mort à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici et il ne pouvait rien faire à part décrocher son téléphone. Et attendre. Encore. Pour qu'on lui donne des nouvelles, qui soit l'anéantiraient, soit remettraient sa vie en ordre. Il s'assît sur une chaise près de lui, Martha vint poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, elle pleurait, mais lui n'arriva pas à pleurer. Il n'arrivait même pas à parler. Sa pomme d'Adam brûlait comme de l'acide, ses mains tremblait et il était bien content d'être assis car il n'aurait sûrement pas eût l'équilibre d'un homme sobre s'il était resté debout. Tout le monde autour de lui s'assît, personne ne parlait, beaucoup pleurait mais silencieusement. Laurent dit doucement qu'il fallait appeler la famille des deux reporters, mais comme personne ne se sentait d'assumer cette responsabilité, il partit dans une autre pièce pour le faire lui-même. Les minutes passèrent atrocement lentement. Ils attendirent tous dans les bureaux. La nuit avançait, les heures passait maintenant. Mais rien, le téléphone restait atrocement silencieux.

A 4 heure du matin celui-ci sonna enfin, Laurent s'en saisit et tout le monde scruta son visage à la recherche d'informations, celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête et de répondre par des « d'accord » répétitifs, il termina sur un « merci » et raccrocha. L'ambiance se tendit aussitôt. Il se tourna vers ses employés et collègues.

«- L'opération est un succès, ils ont réparés les dommages causés par la balle à son épaule, il a reçu une transfusion sanguine et respire à nouveau normalement. Il n'est pas sorti de son coma, il a un hématome sous dural au niveau de la tempe, il jugeront de la gravité des dommages quand il se réveillera, ce qui dépend de lui et de sa guérison. Les prochaines 24 H vont êtres déterminantes, mais sont état est stable pour le moment et ils le prépare à un rapatriement. »

Un poids se leva de la poitrine de Yann, Martin allait rentrer, il sera toujours entre la vie et la mort mais il sera près de lui. Hugo se leva pour étreindre ses collègues qui poussaient de longs soupirs de soulagement. Laurent repartit dans la pièce d'à côté pour informer les familles. Yann resta assit sur sa chaise, la main de Martha était toujours là et le réconfortait encore. Certains commençaient à rentrer chez eux, demandant qu'on les tienne au courant. Yann lui ne pourrait pas rentrer, il savait qu'il aurait les mêmes infos ici ou ailleurs, mais ici il n'était pas seul avec ses pensées et ses souvenirs de Martin.

Ils étaient donc une petite dizaine à rester jusqu'au matin. Il était maintenant 7H30 à Paris,le soleil ne se lèverait que plus tard lui, les équipes d'entretiens commencèrent à arriver, ne posèrent pas de questions à la vue des mines décomposées des employés. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Yann essayait de se changer les idées en analysant des discours plus long les uns que les autres, Hugo faisait des réservations pour des futurs déplacements, les autres discutaient entre eux, essayait de plaisanter pour alléger l'atmosphère. La sonnerie du téléphone qu'ils avaient attendus toute la nuit résonna dans l'open space, Théodore se précipita pour y répondre.

« - Allô ? Clément ! Ca va ? Mon dieu vous nous avez fait tellement peur ! D'accord ! On vous attend, pas de soucis. Vous décollez quand ?, Théo se mit alors à hocher la tête frénétiquement. D'accord, pas soucis, tiens nous au courant. Et toi tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as pu avoir ta famille au téléphone ? D'accord, on les avait prévenu. On content que tu ailles bien…. Je me doute, tu nous racontera quand tu seras à la maison d'accord ? Bon voyage, et veille sur lui ! »

Yann se leva de sa chaise et s'avançât vers son collègue qui portait un sourire soulagé sur son visage.

« - Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, une petite lueur d'espoir naquit au fond de lui, peut être que c'était moins grave qui le pensait et que Martin allait lui revenir en bonne santé.

Martin a commencer à s'agiter cette nuit, apparemment c'est bon signe. Ils vont être rapatrier dans la journée, ils seront là dans la nuit. Ils emmènent Martin dans un hôpital militaire dans Paris, on ne sait pas encore lequel. »

Pas de miracles donc, mais des progrès, et bientôt Martin serait près de lui et Yann pourra rester à ses côtés. Quoi qu'il arrive, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. On annonçât la nouvelle à l'équipe qui s'impatienta de retrouver leurs collègues, et de pouvoir apporter leur soutien à Martin en chair et en os.

 _Je n'en suis absolument pas satisfaite mais bon … La suite dans la semaine. Suite et fin surement. Bonnes fêtes les loulous. Plein d'amour et de tolérance itout itout._


	6. Retour

Il entendait tout, mais il ne pouvait bouger. Il était passager de son propre corps. Il avait entendu l'hélicoptère, puis reconnu les bruits courants d'un hôpital, puis de nouveau un hélicoptère, puis de nouveau un hôpital. Cette fois il entendait le bruit familier d'un aéroport, lui qui passait le plus clair de son temps à passer d'un pays à un autre, il aurait reconnu le bruit d'un avion à des kilomètres. Peut être étaient-ils sur le chemin du retour. Il avait cru comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus prisonniers, qu'on était venu les chercher. Il n'avait pas entendu la voix de Clément depuis un moment et se demanda si son ami allait bien. Sûrement que oui. On lui parlait en français, puis en anglais. Il avait été opéré, il sentait les fils tirer sur son torse et son épaule, mais la douleur était lointaine, comme épongée par l'épaisse couche de drogues qui coulait dans son corps. Il sentait une pression constante sur sa tête, il n'avait pas mal, mais avait l'impression qu'on avait placé sa tête dans un étau qu'on resserrait doucement. Il se sentit soulevé, puis entendit le bruit familier d'un avion qui décolle. Il rentrait chez lui, il en était quasiment sûr, sinon où pouvait ils l'emmener. Il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son poignet, et la voix de Clément revint le rassurer, et lui confirmer qu'il serait bien auprès des siens dans quelques heures. Il sentit une brûlure dans le creux de son bras, et tout les sens qui lui restait furent encore plus atténués, et bientôt il n'entendit plus rien et tomba dans de profondes ténèbres.

Clément avait pu récupérer ses papiers ainsi que ceux de Martin, leurs agresseurs n'avaient pas pris le temps de détruire leur matériel de tournage donc il pu également récupérer sa caméra et ses rushes qui avaient été retrouvés dans leur véhicule. IL s'apprêtait à embarquer dans l'avion qui le ramènerait chez lui quand une hôtesse vint le chercher.

« Sir ? Would you like to spend the flight with your friend ? There's enough space for the both of you in the medical area, elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule et le regardait d'un air empathique.

-Yes please, I would sure like that. »

Il la suivit donc derrière les portes derrière lesquels Martin avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt, ils montèrent à l'arrière de l'avion cargo, elle lui fit signe de s'avancer jusqu'au fond de l'appareil et descendit de celui-ci en agitant sa main en guise d'au revoir. Il suivit donc ses instructions et se retrouva donc dans la zone « infirmerie » de l'avion, il poussa un rideau et retrouva son ami, celui-ci était sanglé à son brancard, un masque à oxygène recouvrait une partie de son visage et ses paupières étaient closes mais ses yeux eux s'agitaient, comme à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Ou peut être était il en train de rêver, et alors Clément espéra que c'était bien un rêve et non un cauchemar. Parce que lui en faisait encore des cauchemars et il en fera sûrement encore longtemps. Clément s'assit près de son ami et attacha sa ceinture. Il sera sa main autour du poignet de Martin, il bascula la tête contre le mur derrière lui en ferma les yeux. C'était fini, enfin, ils rentraient chez eux, l'état de Martin s'était légèrement amélioré ces dernières heures. Bientôt son ami serait guérit et ils pourraient reprendre ensemble leur vagabondage aux quatre coins du monde. L'avion décolla, quelqu'un vint administrer un sédatif à Martin, pour s'assurer d'un vol sans stress pour son ami qui, il en était sûr, pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Leur long vol retour se passait sans encombre et Clément se permit de s'assoupir, le cœur un peu plus léger. Il avait pu avoir Théo avant de partir, pour les rassurer, il s'attendait donc à un comité d'accueil à leur arrivée. Il sourit dans son sommeil semi-profond à l'idée de retrouver ses collègues.

Ils seraient là cette nuit. Leur arrivée était annoncée pour 1 heure du matin, toute la rédaction se hâtait à la préparation de l'émission du jour mais il régnait une atmosphère particulière. Comme un soulagement collectif, qui vous prend au tripes et fait gonfler votre cœur. Yann était sûr que le sien de cœur allait explosé. Sous la pression de l'excitation, de l'inquiétude, mais aussi de l'amour. La personne qu'il aimait serait enfin à ses côtés ce soir, et son cœur battait la chamade, ses tempes résonnait à chaque fois qu'une image de son amant lui passait par la tête. On parle de papillons dans le ventre, pour lui s'était plutôt un nid d'abeille. Des abeilles bruyantes qui étouffaient les bruits extérieurs à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Martin. Si bien qu'il était dans sa bulle une bonne partie de la journée. Il rédigeait ses relances seul dans son bureau, ses collègues faisaient des aller retour dans celui-ci, demandant des idées, des permissions, des nouvelles de Martin ( au cas où ), il répondait avec courtoisie mais aurait préféré rester seul. S'il s'était écouté il aurait camper toute la journée et une partie de la nuit à l'aéroport, peut être pensait il quand étant là bas il serait plus près de Martin. Il était maintenant 17 heure et il devait aller répéter sur le plateau, il partit alors en compagnie de tout l'équipe. Sur le chemin, l'ambiance était redevenue bon enfant, ça rigolait et ça se poussait. Tout comme avant, et bientôt, il l'espère, tout sera vraiment comme avant.

Ils arrivèrent aux studios une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Yann s'installa comme à son habitude depuis 10 ans. Entre le PJ et Quotidien il avait peu changé ses habitudes. La répétition se déroula comme d'habitude, ses reporters passaient chacun leur tour présenter leur sujet, Yann testait ses relances et gribouillait sur ses fiches. Il s'efforçait de se concentrer, il voulait que l'émission se passe bien, pour s'éviter des préoccupations supplémentaires.

La routine prit le dessus et la soirée se déroula comme sur des roulettes, il lisait machinalement son prompteur, tout était réglé à la virgule près. Laurent et Théo lui parlaient calmement dans l'oreillette, la tension qui s'était installé depuis quelques jours au bureau s'emblait disparaître, tout le monde sentait le dénouement arriver. L'émission prit fin et tout le monde se hâta de se changer, de sortir du studio pour retourner aux bureaux.

Tout ceux qui souhaitaient rester pour attendre le retour de Martin s'installèrent, certains commencèrent à s'avancer pour l'émission de demain, d'autres s'assirent en grande assemblée sur une table et discutaient de tout et de rien. Yann, lui, partit s'isoler dans son bureau. Les heures passèrent, il était maintenant 23 heures, Yann s'était occupé en regardant d'anciens reportages et duplex de Martin. Il remarqua les regards qu'il lançait à Martin lors des duplex, les sourires béta et les étoiles dans les yeux. Il se mit à penser que leur relation ne devait pas être si secrète que ça et que des gens devaient s'en douter, en effet l'affection et la tendresse qu'ils partageaient crevait l'écran. Il sourit, jamais il ne s'était dit qu'il aimerai quelqu'un si profondément et tendrement que l'amour qu'il éprouvait finirai par rayonner autour de lui dès qu'il posait le regard sur son reporter, et c'était pire quand ce dernier était en plateau, Yann le regardait comme s'il était un petit chaton qui apprend à marcher. Le reportage de Martin au Japon se termina, celui-ci était déguisé en vagin géant, Yann fut prit d'un fou rire en repensant à la première fois qu'il avait vu ce reportage. Martin lui avait présenter son sujet et s'était mis à balbutier et à rougir quand Yann l'avait charrié sur la fin de son reportage. Il se souvint que Martin avait bouder pendant quelques jours suite aux remarques de son patron, mais il se souvint aussi et surtout de la nuit tendre et torride qu'il avait passé avec Martin pour se faire pardonner.

Yann fut envahit par une vague de nostalgie, comme il aimerait pouvoir revenir en arrière et vivre dans une boucle de temps éternelle qui serait cette nuit là. Lui, son Martin, ensemble, vivants et sains. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge de son bureau, Martin et Clément arrivaient dans une heure et demi à présent. Martin serait de retour, mais dans quel état. S'il se réjouissait d'avoir Martin près de lui il savait aussi que celui-ci n'était toujours pas tiré d'affaire, il devait encore sortir de son coma, et se rétablir. Cela prendrait du temps, et l'apaisement et l'équilibre qu'ils avaient trouvé dans leur couple mettrait du temps à se réinstaller. Il commençât à ranger ses affaires et à se préparer pour aller à l'aéroport, Théo rentra dans son bureau pour lui demander s'il était prêt, il acquiesça

Il commençait à angoisser, jamais il n'avait eu à faire à Martin blessé ou même malade, à part quelques rhumes, Martin était solide comme un roc et jamais il n'était tombé malade malgré tout ces voyages. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et essaya de se préparer au pire. Une partie de l'équipe avait décider de rentrer chez eux, ils iraient voir Martin le lendemain. Seul était rester Théo, Laurent, Guillaume et Hugo. Martha estimait que Martin n'avait pas besoin d'un comité d'accueil trop chargé, et était rentré chez elle aussi. Le petit groupe prit alors la route de l'aéroport.

Sur le chemin tout le monde était silencieux, personne n'osait dire quelque chose de déplacé ou dire quelque chose qui alourdirait encore l'ambiance. La famille de Martin était déjà à l'aéroport et celle de Clément n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement. Tous étaient montés dans le SUV de Laurent, Yann regardait défiler le paysage parisien à sa fenêtre. Martin devrait atterrir dans une heure, ils seraient en avance mais ils devaient s'entretenir avec la police à l'aéroport. L'équipe qui avait secouru Martin et Clément avait trouvé des indices d'un coup monté. Leur équipe n'avait pas été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, tout cela avait apparemment prévu, planifié. Quelqu'un dans le monde avait monter un plan pour éliminer son équipe. Yann se sentait à la fois coupable de leur avoir fait courir ce risque et effrayé que cela puisse se reproduire. Les voyages c'était la drogue de Martin, aussitôt qu'il sera rétabli il voudra repartir. Et risquer sa vie, encore. Yann chassa ses pensées de son esprit, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation principale en ce moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Martin, Laurent s'occupera de la police. Laurent s'occupe des choses difficiles, surtout quand il s'agit de Martin. Parce que Yann est souvent incapable de raisonné et de mettre ses sentiments de côté. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport, Laurent déposa le petit groupe au dépose minute et alla se garer dans le petit parking de l'aéroport du Bourget.

Ils entrèrent dans l'aéroport, Guillaume alla se renseigner auprès d'un agent de sécurité qui appela un employé de l'aéroport qui les conduisit dans une petite salle près du hall des arrivées. Ils y retrouvèrent la famille de Martin et une équipe médicale. Yann s'assit dans une chaise près d'Hugo qui avait le visage enfouit dans ses mains, lui aussi vivait très mal la situation, Martin était son meilleur ami, et eux non plus ne s'était pas vu depuis des mois. Yann tapota amicalement l'épaule du journaliste, qui lassa échapper un sanglot la famille de Martin avait les yeux rougis, sa sœur sanglotait doucement mais ses yeux restaient secs, sûrement fatigués de pleurer. Yann lui ne pleurait pas, il ne pleurait plus. Il n'osait pas regarder les parents de son amant dans les yeux, ils étaient au courant de leur relation mais Yann n'assumait pas d'être celui qui avait dit oui pour envoyer leur fils dans une zone aussi dangereuse, il comprendrait s'ils le détestaient. Il se leva finalement et s'adossa au bord de la porte, il scruta le hall des arrivées vide, et la porte au loin qui s'ouvrirait dans quelques dizaine de minutes, et rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Yann vient chercher Martin à l'aéroport, il venait le chercher quand celui-ci rentrait le week-end et ils avaient pour coutume d'aller manger dans un resto japonais chic du 16ème, puis ils passaient l'après midi ensemble, à se raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur brève séparation. Yann adorait ces moments là. Il regarda l'heure et le tableau des arrivés. Martin était dans un vol militaire puisque seul ces avions avaient des infirmeries. Leur arrivée était annoncée pour 1h10, soit dans une demi heure. Yann commençât alors à faire les cents pas, impatient, inquiet.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Clément était réveillé, il observait son collègue qui lui était toujours sous sédatifs, leur vol était presque terminé, on lui annonçât qu'ils volaient en territoire français à présent. Bientôt ils seraient chez eux avec leur famille et leurs proches. Clément commençât à préparer leur arrivée, il sortit son passeport, celui de Martin, et rangea son ordinateur dans son sac. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci il prit le temps de regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait des bleus sur le visage issus de l'accident, des cernes s'étaient profondément creusées sous ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient rougis, entre manque de sommeil et larmes. Il s'appuya sur le minuscule lavabo et essaya de se remémorer les évènements des deux derniers jours. Il s'était passé tant de choses qu'il avait du mal à tout remettre en ordre. Il y a deux jours, il était en train de dormir dans sa tante en zone sécurisée, aujourd'hui il est à bord d'un avion militaire avec son meilleur ami entre la vie et la mort. Les larmes étaient de retour et Clément s'assit sur le bord du lavabo, secoué de sanglots. Il donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière et prendre la balle à la place de Martin. Il ne pourrait jamais repartir en reportage et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Maintenant il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son ami s'en sorte. Il essuya ses larmes et ressorti des toilettes à l'annonce du pilote de l'entame de la descente vers Paris.

Quand il arriva devant la zone médicale de l'avion il eût l'impression que toute l'air avait quitter l'avion. Une équipe médicale s'affairait autour de son collègue, les alarmes des machines hurlaient autour de lui. La ligne qui indiquait ses battements de cœur était désespérément plate. Son ami était en train de mourir devant lui. Clément s'effondra dans le premier siège à proximité, toujours incapable de prendre sa respiration, et observa les médecins s'acharné pour sauver la vie de son partenaire. La panique lui faisait monter le sang au cerveau et il pouvait entendre et sentir son cœur battre contre ses tempes. Martin ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas quand ils étaient si près d'être enfin à la maison … L'avion continua sa descente vers Paris, et les médecins continuait d'essayer de ramener Martin.

 _ **Pas de panique je ne vous laisse pas comme ça ! Un épilogue arrive bientôt ! Des bisous, et merci beaucoup de me lire, et de me laisser vos commentaires et vos impressions. Vous pouvez être méchants, je suis solide émotionnellement. A toute les chatons… Avec de l'amour 3**_


	7. Le bout du tunnel

_**Epilogue.**_

Yann contemplait le paysage parisien depuis la chambre d'hôpital de Martin. Il s'était mis à neiger la semaine dernière, c'était rare en cette période de l'année. Le mois de février touchait à sa fin, tout les jours le soleil se levait plus tôt et ce couchait plus tard. Yann le savait, c'était son occupation principale en ce moment, regarder les minutes s'écouler, voir le soleil se lever, puis se coucher. Tout les jours. Il était affalé dans son fauteuil près du lit de Martin, un fauteuil qu'il occupait si souvent que celui-ci avait épousé la forme de son postérieur. Les parents de Martin passaient tout les matins, et sa sœur tout les soirs. Hugo essayait de passer plusieurs fois par semaine. Mais il était débordé puisqu'il avait gentiment accepté de présenter Quotidien depuis quelques semaines. Le reste de l'équipe passait aussi souvent, parfois à la pause du midi, ou le soir avant de rentrer chez eux.

Yann lui restait là. Jour et nuit. Il ne quittait plus Martin, il ne le quitterai plus. Martin était rentré il y a deux semaines. Yann se souviendra toujours de cette nuit là. Martin était arrivé sur le sol parisien en arrêt cardio-respiratoire. Il ne vivait plus quand il est arrivé, ils avaient réussi à le ramener pendant le trajet de l'aéroport jusqu'à l'hôpital. Yann n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. La peur était toujours là, deux semaines après. Martin était stable mais son coma était encore plus profond que lorsqu'ils avaient décider de la rapatrier. Les médecins avaient passé la nuit de son retour à faire toute sorte d'examens, des IRMs, des scanners, ils leur annonçaient les résultats mais à chaque fois Yann ni comprenait rien. C'était du chinois pour lui. Lui voulait simplement entendre les mots « il va mieux » , « il va s'en sortir », « il est tiré d'affaire ». Mais non, on lui balançait des chiffres, des statistiques, des taux de réussite de tel ou tel opération. C'était un cauchemar. Il osait à peine regarder Martin, de peur que s'il le regardait trop, il verrait le moment exact où celui-ci le quitterai. Alors il regardait dehors, regardait le soleil et le ciel. Le ciel gris, les immeubles blancs. Il sortait de temps en temps fumer une cigarette, mais pas trop longtemps, surtout si personne d'autre n'était là pour tenir compagnie à Martin, il sortait cinq minutes et courait pour revenir au chevet de son amant.

Mais rien ne changeait jamais, parfois il prenait du retard dans l'ascenseur mais quand il arrivait Martin était toujours là, inerte. Comment savoir si cette coquille n'était pas vide ? Comment savoir si Martin pouvait vraiment entendre quand ses collègues et amis venaient lui raconter sa journée ? Yann lui avait arrêter de parler, il avait trop peur de parler dans le vide, et ne supportait pas d'être le seul à tenir la conversation. Alors il se contentait se serrer la main de Martin dans la sienne, de dessiner de petits cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de celle-ci. La main de Martin était froide dans la sienne. Ses mains étaient normalement chaudes, douces. Mais Martin ne ressemblait plus à Martin. A son Martin. Le corps qui était allongé sur le lit était froid, pâle, les lèvres d'habitudes rougies de Martin était plus proche du gris, elles étaient creusée et laissait apparaître des pommettes saillantes, ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes. Le rose de ses joues avait disparu et le teint mâte de sa peau avait viré au blanc âcre. Si ce n'était pas pour les souffles réguliers que Yann passait son temps à écouter et à rechercher, pour les bips monotones et si lent des machines autour de lui, Yann aurait jurer que la personne allongée sur le lit près de lui était morte.

Il était prisonnier de son propre corps, il entendait tout et ressentait tout. Il entendait ses amis venir lui parler, sa famille, sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux en sanglotant doucement quand elle venait le voir. Clément qui lui racontait ce qu'il se passait au bureau depuis leur retour, les bureaux recouverts de fleurs, les clins d'œil à l'antenne. Hugo qui lui parlait de leurs souvenir de l'ESJ, et de son expérience de présentateur. La seule constante qu'il avait en dehors du bruit des machines autour de lui et des soins périodique des infirmières, c'était la présence de Yann. Yann était là à chaque fois qu'il émergeait des ténèbres dans lesquelles ils s'enfonçait parfois, il était là quand il s'y enfonçait, et quand il restait des heures conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Yann était là. Il sentait sa main autour de la sienne, sa voix qui intervenait de temps en temps. Mais sa voix était devenue rare et Martin savourait les fois où elle apparaissait. Parfois il pensait pouvoir réussir à percer le voile qui le séparait du monde qui l'entourait et le retenait prisonnier dans sa tête, mais à chaque fois il échouait, et il ressombrait. Il entendait les médecins, entendait les infirmières. Mais il n'arrivait pas à leur montrer qu'il était toujours là.

Alors tout les jours il essayait, il essayait de percer la pénombre, de toute ses forces il essayait de reprendre possession de son corps, de faire un geste. D'habitude il n'y parvenait jamais, et il n'arrivait pas à répéter l'exercice, puisque chaque fois cela l'épuisait. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, la morphine ne lui embrumait pas trop le cerveau et son environnement lui paraissait plus clair. Et cette fois, après des minutes, ou peut être des heures d'efforts, il arriva à gémir. Sa gorge était douloureuse et le bruit qui en sorti était bien pitoyable, mais c'était déjà ça et la réaction de Yann fut immédiate, sa main se resserra autour de la sienne et son autre main passa avec douceur dans ses cheveux. Martin continua d'essayer de percer le voile avec les encouragements de son amant. Bientôt c'est la douleur qui réapparut soudainement, et alors la bulle dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis des semaines explosa, il vit la lumière du jour à travers ses paupières, les sons n'était plus atténués comme au fond d'un océan. Il arriva alors à serrer la main de son amant, une simple pression de ses doigts, et les encouragements se multiplièrent. Il entendit Yann appeler une infirmière. Puis ses paupières furent soudainement ouvertes de forces, et une lumière aveuglante le ramena à la réalité, lorsque celle-ci s'en alla, le visage d'un infirmière apparu dans son champs de vision. Elle lui souriait d'un sourire radieux, la lumière dans la pièce était aveuglante et il avait du mal a garder les yeux ouverts. Il entendait à côté de lui une voix qui sanglotait, tourner la tête lui donna le tournis et brouilla encore plus sa vision mais lorsque son amant se retrouva dans son champ de vision, Martin oublia toute la pénibilité de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Yann pleurait doucement, sa lèvre inférieur tremblotait, Martin lui sourit, et Yann lui rendit un sourire plein de larmes. Il se pencha sur lui et lui passa la main dans les cheveux, lui murmurant des « merci » des « bon sang plus jamais », « ne me laisse plus jamais », Martin n'arrivait pas à lui répondre mais il colla son front à celui de son amant, qui lui embrassa alors le visage, les joues, le front, le nez, le lèvres. Il était de retour et ne repartirait plus jamais.

Yann était allongé avec Martin dans son lit, les machines avaient été éteintes et poussées sur le côté, Martin était sorti de son coma il y a deux semaines, et rentrerai chez lui aujourd'hui. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel en cette matinée de Mars. Les deux amants parlait de tout et de rien, des évènements politiques que Martin avait manqué, de Trump à la maison blanche, de la campagne présidentielle qui battait son plein. Depuis que Martin était réveillé Yann avait repris la présentation de Quotidien sous les menaces de Martin qui ne supportait plus de voir Yann s'enfermer avec lui dans cette chambre d'hôpital triste et fade. Yann était donc rentré chez lui et en avait profité pour préparer son appartement à l'arrivée de Martin, qui viendrait vivre avec lui à partir de maintenant. D'une part car il ne pouvait pas vivre seul tant que son épaule n'était pas complétement rétablie mais aussi et surtout car ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Et que le reste de leur vie se ferai à deux à présent. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Yann passait sa main dans les cheveux épais de Martin, son amant somnolait, son sac était prêt, ils attendaient le feu vert des médecins pour commencer leur vie à deux.

« Yann ? murmura Martin les yeux toujours clos,

Oui Martin ? Tu ne veux plus rentrer à la maison ? Tu es trop bien ici ?, Yann sourit, il savait que Martin mourrait d'envie de rentrer chez lui, surtout maintenant que chez lui était aussi chez Yann.

Bien sûr que non, tu sais bien que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour y être déjà. Je voulais te parler du boulot » , Martin ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour regarder Yann droit dans les yeux. Yann regarda son amant avec attention, ses joues avaient retrouvé leur rose et ses lèvres étaient redevenues chaudes et rougies, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fatigués, Yann savait qu'il avait toujours mal à l'épaule et que son oreille gauche émettait toujours un sifflement pénible. Yann soupira et se redressa pour s'assoir sur le lit. Il regarda le paysage par la fenêtre, paysage qu'il connaissait par cœur tant il l'avait observé pendant les longues semaines à attendre le réveil de Martin. Il savait ce que Martin allait lui demander, il allait lui demander de repartir le plus tôt possible, de le laisser aller couvrir des évènements à l'autre bout du monde alors qu'il venait seulement d'être réunis. Il se tourna vers Martin, et les mots qui sortirent de la bouche du reporter furent exactement ceux qu'il appréhendait. Il regardait les lèvres de Martin s'articuler et n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Il connaissait les grandes lignes du discours puisqu'il les entendait sous forme de sous entendus dans toutes les conversations qu'il avait eu jusque là : « c' était un évènement isolé », « ça ne se reproduira pas, ou en tout cas pas à cette échelle », « on est pas obligé d'aller tout de suite dans une zone de guerre » etc… Mais Yann savait que Martin aimait les sujets chauds, qu'il aimait rencontrer des gens avec des histoires à raconter, leur donner une voix. Et il ne se satisfera pas de reportages sur le bonheur des jeunes au Danemark.

Mais ce qui était arrivé à Martin était une attaque ciblée, personne ne savait si ceux qui les avait enlevé ne recommencerait pas. Alors Yann laissa parler Martin, il ne répondit pas, il décida sur le moment qu'il ne prendrait plus ce genre de décision, de dire oui ou non à un reportage. C'était trop lui demander et il était trop impliqué. Il continua donc à observer Martin qui se tu et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, sa petite moue qu'il faisait quand on lui posait une question, les lèvres légèrement pincées et les sourcils froncés. Yann ne put résister, il s'allongea sur son compagnon et lui emprisonna les lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.

« Si tu veux repartir, alors repars, mais ce n'est plus à moi de prendre ce genre de décision. Je n'arriverai pas en assumer la responsabilité. Mais si tu pars, j'arriverai à vivre sans toi tout les jours à mes côtés. Je l'ai déjà fait, et je le referais. Mais je n'arriverai pas à vivre si je sais que tu ne reviendra pas. Alors quoi que tu fasses, que tu repartes ou pas, zone de guerre ou pas. Promet moi de revenir. Même si ça doit comme cette fois se jouer à un fil, tu dois me jurer que tu fera tout pour revenir à mes côtés. Parce que je t'aime, et que l'avenir sans te savoir sur le retour est inimaginable. Si tu ne revenais pas, c'est moi qui partirai. »

Martin avait les larmes aux yeux, Yann ne lui avait jamais dit les mots « je t'aime », il les gardait pour les grandes occasions, les grands discours. Il ne se dévoilait jamais même si Martin ne doutait jamais de la véracité de ses sentiments. Il s'assit sur le lit et se rapprocha de son amant, il passa la main derrière sa nuque, et le tira vers lui, collant leur front, leur souffle était si proche que Martin mourrait d'envie d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son patron, mais il résista à ses pulsions prit une grand inspiration

« Je t'aime aussi, et je te le promet, te le jure, je ferais toujours tout pour te revenir » Sur ses mots il termina la conversation en capturant les lèvres de celui à qui il devait tant, professionnellement et personnellement. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Yann, le parfum qu'il avait pu sentir durant ses semaines de coma emplit ses narines. Et c'est ce moment que le médecin choisit pour rentrer dans leur chambre, interrompant leur moment intime, pour leur annoncer que Martin était libre de rentrer chez lui. Chez eux. Ils prirent alors le chemin de leur vie à deux. Une vie qui serait faite de séparations, mais Martin l'avait promis, il reviendra toujous vers Yann.

 _ **Diiiiieeeeu que c'est niait …. Bon tant pis, il n'y aucune émotion dedans mais j'aurais essayé ! Si ça vous a un peu ému dites le moi ! Sur twitter pour la Q army ou en reviews pour les autres. This is the end. Je réécrirais surement mais cela dépend de l'accueil que recevra cette fin. ( Encore une fois désolée pour les fautes ! L'écran est tout pitit ( la bonne excuse haha) et mes yeux inattentifs.) Merci beaucoup à Isa et Océane qui m'ont encouragé à écrire, keur sur vous !**_


End file.
